Secrets of The Millennium Puzzle
by Lord-Saxon13
Summary: Yugi Muto and his crush Téa Gardner work together to compete the Millennium Puzzle. They get more then they bargained for when a dark spirit of a dead Pharaoh living in the puzzle known as Dark Yugi or Yami awakens. Also, a new friend Namu (Marik Ishtar, the owner of The Millennium Rod) arrives with his own plans. Mix of Manga & Anime Story treads plus new twists. Yugi X Téa.
1. Introdution to Yugi, Téa & Marik

**Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Secrets of The Millennium Puzzle **

**Chapter 1: Introdution to Yugi, Téa & Marik**

The brown hair and blue eyes girl named Téa Gardner was hurrying to meet with Yugi Muto so they wouldn't be late for school. Her childhood best friend and secret crush. She found him to be cute and had a crush on him since forever. She first met Yugi in elementary school. She had been sitting alone since she had been new when he came over with a friendly warm smile. Téa had found him to cute even then. He gave her his handheld game console. She couldn't remember what it had been only that smashed it in frustration. Whatever the game was had been very engrossing but super hard. She had spent a few weeks with Yugi and the game before she destroyed it. Yugi wasn't mad surprisingly and he just brought her an easier game the day after. After this Yugi had been stuck with her. She was so lost in own thoughts that he crashed right into someone. She had crashed into Yugi's Grandfather who was sweeping outside his game shop, Kame Game. Téa immediately blurted out, "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention"

"It all right Téa." Yugi's Grandfather said not bothered by it as she had done it many times before, "Happens all the time. Anyway, Yugi still is upstairs in his room. I go and get him" Téa followed him into the shop that seemed to have been around as long as she had known Yugi. Only the interior has changed over the years as new games came out and old ones sold out. Yugi's Grandfather made his way upstairs as Téa waited by the counter.

* * *

Yugi Muto was inside his bedroom rushing to get ready for school before his only friend and secret crush arrived. Téa Gardner was the most beautiful girl Yugi had ever seen. They had become friends in elementary school. He had always been a loner and a target for bullies due to his passive nature and short height. He remembered seeing her for the first time and was pretty sure his crush was born. He gathered up his courage and approached her. He awkwardly gave her the handheld game console he had been holding. Somehow it worked and she took it. Granted she broke it in frustration but Yugi wasn't upset since it was on its way out anyway. During the week or two whist she had been playing they had ended up as friends. Téa did not notice that everyone then avoided her for hanging out with him and thus they were stuck with each other. She was his everything. His Grandfather knocked on his door and called out, "Yugi, Téa's here." Yugi made sure that The Millennium Puzzle was in its box He rushed downstairs excited to see Téa. She was beautiful as ever.

"Téa. I wasn't expecting you this early." Yugi said making her jump as she was starting at something in a glass container. He came over to see that it was the new Duel Monster cards his grandfather had ordered in since the game was apparently making a comeback.

"Well I was ready, so I came over. It not a bother is it." Téa stated before asking, "What are these?"

"No, it's never a bother when you visit." Yugi blurted out. He said looked at the display case containing trays of different cards, "I have no idea. They came in yesterday"

His Grandfather then answered her question appearing from the back, "They are Duel Monster Cards. It's a card game that I used to play many years ago. I have my own deck including so very good cars and everything. Apparently due to the reappearance of the game's creator Maximillion Pegasus, the game is making a comeback with a tournament and everything. Remind me to show you the game once you get back from school." He then shooed them out of the store. They headed towards Domino High School with Yugi wishing he has the courage to hold Téa's hand.

* * *

Elsewhere in Domino City, a blond hair Egyptian boy was also heading towards Domino High. Alongside him was a taller figure. The taller figure asked, "Are you sure it is here Master Marik?"

"Of course, I am sure Odion. The Millennium Puzzle is here in Domno." Marik said rather dark. "Once we find it then the power is mine. Once the power is mine then so too will the three Egyptian God cards." He then ordered "Remember Odion, call me Namu in public and that you will be referred to as Rashid. No one should know that we are here."

"Of course, Master Marik." Odion replied obediently.

"Now begone Odion and complete your tasks." Marik then ordered. "My bike is the top priority."

"I shall retrieve you bike and meet you here after school Master Marik" Odion stated turning to leave. Marik did not notice that he did not leave straight away as Odion glanced at Marik with a worried look before leaving to complete Marik's errands. Marik meanwhile was plotting his first move since after learning that The Millennium Puzzle had been found, Marik had rushed to Domino City without much of the plan. He wanted to stop The Pharaoh's return as it would be easier to seize The Pharaoh's power without him being there. Especially if the stories were true that The Pharaoh's soul was inside the puzzle. Even if it is not then Marik with still gain control of a second Millennium Item which will come in handy in tracking down the three Egyptian God cards his sister had hidden. Marik then determined that his best course of action is too keep into the background and not draw attention to himself while he determined the situation. He put on a charming smile and entered the school ground. Only to stop and realize that Odion still had all school stuff including the map. He cursed to himself and started walking in a random direction. He was annoyed at himself and not willing to ask for help so will brute force his way to the class room. He did not see Yugi and crashed right into him.


	2. Meeting Namu

**Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Secrets of The Millennium Puzzle **

**Chapter 2: Meeting Namu (Or Marik, this is Yugi and** **Téa)**

Yugi found himself falling towards the floor. Fortunately, Téa was close enough to catch him before he crashed face first onto the ground. He managed to say, "Thanks Téa." He looked up since she towered over him to see her warm smile that caused butterflies to appear in Yugi's stomach.

"I am always here for you Yugi." She said. "Friends always stick together." Yugi did not let his disappointment at the word friends show. Someone cleared their throat.

A voice said apologetic, "Ah sorry I ran into you. I did not see you there." Yugi turned his attention to an Egyptian boy that he did not recognize. The boy looked friendly enough and Yugi could tell he was new since practically everyone else at the school did not give him the time of day unless they were one of the few bulling him. And those few meet the wrath of Téa if she caught them.

"Its alright," Yugi said not holding a grudge. He said introducing himself "I am Yugi Muto and this is Téa Gardner." Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Téa scrutinizing him. Most likely seeing if he would do something to Yugi that will bring her ire. Yugi loved that Téa was so protective of him. She always kept watch over him.

The boy looked nervous likely from Téa's glaze as he said "I am Namu Hassan and I am new here. Do you know where classroom 4F is?"

Téa answered still warily of him, "Yes we both are in that classroom."

"Excellent then do you mind if I tagged along with you both as I am a little lost." Namu stated bashful.

Yugi said always willing to help people, "Of course. Just follow us, Namu." They started walking to classroom 4F was. "So, what brings you here to Domino?"

"What. How did you know I am new?" Namu said confused.

"Everyone else would either pick on Yugi or ignore us. So, it would to very likely for you to be new." Téa explained getting worked up over it as she hated it when people hurt Yugi. Yugi was not surprised when she added rather threateningly "I warn you once. If you mess with my Yugi then you will face my wrath. Got it." Yugi smiled that she called him hers. Like she was his. Always together.

Namu said rather shocked at the change in her behaviour, "Got it."

"So, what brings you here to Domino?" Yugi asked again as they reached the classroom.

"My guardian and I have decided to settle down here for a little while as he has some important jobs to complete. After that I suspect we move on." Namu answered as they entered the room. He hung back as Yugi and Téa headed towards the back of the room.

Yugi beckoned him over with, "Over here. You can sit with us." Namu debated to himself but ended up sitting in the spare seat next to Yugi. People stared staring at him as he walked down. They were whispering to each other Yugi noted with a frown. He was jealous as Namu was indifferent to them but was glad that Namu seemed like a nice guy.

* * *

Marik crashed into a short guy with a weird haircut and nearly fell over himself. He bit his tongue to prevent himself from yelling at them since he was trying to make himself seem like a nice harmless guy. He nearly gaggled at their closeness. He cleared his throat, so they stop making eyes at each other. It made him sick at seeing it.

He said apologetic even though he wanted to punish them with The Millennium Rod, "Ah sorry I ran into you. I did not see you there." Thinking of the rod nearly made Marik give a sinister smile as with it he could do whatever he wanted, and nothing could stop him. Except the Pharaoh and soon his power would be added and then truly be nothing that could stop him.

"It's alright, I am Yugi Muto and this is Téa Gardner" Yugi introduced himself. Marik glanced at them and intermediately determined both to been harmless to his plans and total losers. However, the look Téa was giving him reminded of a momma bear that could end him if made the wrong move. A look that made him slightly nervous of provoking her without the rod to back him up. He gave them his fake name and asked them for help. They bought his fake name and were in the same class of him. He pretended to be shy when asking to tag along with them. They started walking to classroom 4F was and Marik was lost in his thoughts. He hoped Odion picked up his sweet bike and found a good place to live. "So, what brings you here to Domino?" startled him.

"What. How did you know I am new?" Marik said panicking inside not knowing how to answer the question as he did not think that far ahead. He never really planned anything that far ahead usually it was mostly Odion who covered the details that he did not care about. Or he would just use the rod to solve the problem. Téa then threatened him about hurting Yugi. He nearly laughed as she wouldn't be able to do anything to him if he did decide to hurt them. Yugi repeated his question and Marik just gave some vague answer. Yugi beckoned him over to sit with them. He only complied as he did not have any more patience to deal with any more idiots. People seemed to stare at him as he walked past. He acted indifferent but really wanted to seer at them. He sat down in the seat and zoned out whatever the teacher was talking about. Not caring in the slightest on what being talked about. Inside he was plotting his next moves in finding where the puzzle would be. He attempted to leave the classroom as soon as the lunch bell rang as he did not want to deal with anyone but was stopped by Yugi.

Yugi asked, "Did you want to eat with us?" Téa was watching him like a hawk and did not like the idea.

"No, I was going to reception and pick up stuff I need." Marik lied.

"That's cool. See you later." Yugi said very chill. Marik quickly left as It was imperative that he checked on Odion and to study The Winged Dragon of Ra card that even Odion did not know about. He needed to fully understand the powers of the card just in case he needed to call upon Ra's power. He headed up to the roof without much trouble.


	3. Lunchtime Quarrel

**Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Secrets of The Millennium Puzzle **

**Chapter 3: Lunchtime Quarrel**

Téa kept glancing at Namu who was spacing out. He seemed to be an alright guy but Téa had promised herself to protect Yugi so was remaining on guard. Téa had warned him so he knew he would face her wrath if he did anything. He seemed rather aloof under his friendly exterior. Perhaps he was like Yugi and no one wanted to be his friend. Téa made a vow to herself that she would try and try to befriend the poor guy. Her warning would remain if he even tried to mess with her Yugi. This did not mean that they couldn't be friends in the meantime just in case he was someone who couldn't make friends. Everyone needed friends. Namu motioned to leave the classroom as soon as the lunch bell rang but was stopped by Yugi who asked, "Did you want to eat with us?" Téa was watching him like a hawk and did not like the idea. She enjoyed sitting in the classroom having lunch with Yugi. It was almost like a date if you looked at it the right way. She did not want Namu to ruin their thing. Fortunately, Namu declined and left with the others leaving Téa and Yugi alone.

She asked him as he got out some playing cards from his bag, "What did you think of Namu?" wanting to know his opinion on the new kid.

"He seems nice enough." Yugi stated getting started on making a tower of cards. As much as she would love to watch him work on it, she really needed to get their lunches as it was her turn.

"I be back really soon. Just getting lunches. The usual?" Téa asked. A slight nod was all she needed as she left Yugi who was focusing on creating the tower. It did not take her long get the lunches.

However, as she neared the classroom, she heard Joey Wheeler say in his Brooklyn accent, "Ha Ha Can't get the puzzle can you little Yugi." She stormed into the room where everyone froze. Both Joey and his best friend Tristen Taylor were bullying Yugi. It looked like they were throwing his puzzle box to each other as Tristen looked like he was about to throw it. Cards were also everywhere. Yugi had teary eyes which made Téa's eyes darken with rage. No one messes with her Yugi on her watch.

She said rage evident in her voice, "Give Yugi the box Taylor." Tristian complied. He bolted out of the room terrified of her due to her sucker punching him in the jaw once. Joey followed.

He said threating Yugi, "You can't hide behind your girlfriend forever Yugi."

"Go Wheeler or will I have to force you." Téa promised him as she knew that she could take him after taking martial arts lessons alongside dance so she could defend herself and Yugi from the leagues of bullies. Joey took off mumbling angrily to himself.

* * *

As lunchtime rolled around, Yugi grew more excited. He was finally going to beat his card tower record. He invited Namu but he declined and left the room. Leaving Téa and Yugi alone. He got the playing cards from his bag and started the bottom row while answering a question on his opinion of Namu. Yugi was truthful when he answered it as he found Namu to be rather nice compared to the rest of the people (except Téa) he had met. Yugi started on making his tower of cards even bigger as Téa went off to get their lunches. He ran out of cards so got a second set out of his bag along with the box containing the puzzle since when Téa gets back, they will work on it together. As he neared his record, his tower collapsed with a well place ball throw. "Bullseye" came the voice of Joey, Yugi's most common tormentor.

"Looks like I was wrong. You can hit It from here." Tristian, Joey's lackey commented as both came over. Joey grabbed the box of the table. "What's this?"

"Hey guys give it back. It's very important to me." Yugi said getting frustrated. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he hoped Téa would return before they damage the thing his special Item. Since it was a gift from his grandfather and the fact he shared it with Téa.

"Of course, you can…." Joey said before he lobbed it to Tristen. "…. Not." This occurred a few times. Each throwing it over to the other one as he tried grabbing. The sound of footsteps was heard and Yugi was overjoyed to see Téa arrive on the scene. His knight in shining armour and only woman he would ever love…err he means his best friend in the whole world. He saw her eyes darken with rage. People tormenting him was some sort of berserker button for her which gave him hope that she cared for him more than friendship.

She said very angry, "Give Yugi the box Taylor." Tristian complied not wanting her to trash him in a fight again. Using her dancing moves mixed with martial arts, she managed to not only to sucker punch him but to completely own him.

Joey threatened Yugi, "You can't hide behind your girlfriend forever Yugi." Téa threatened him back and he took off mumbling angrily to himself. With him out of the way, Téa came over.

"Are you aright, Yugi?" She asked concerned and checking him over.

"I'm fine you came back before they did anything." Yugi assured her. She calmed down knowing he was alright.

"I'm glad you fine." Téa said as they started picking up the cards. He would beat his card tower record next time he thought to himself.

* * *

Marik was the roof using the rod to check up Odion and his most useful puppet Strings. Strings was spying on the location he suspected contained one of god cards and much to his glee, Odion was picking up his bike. Marik then spent the next few minutes simply enjoying peace and quiet of the fresh air. Looking at the sky was simply relaxing after living underground up until recently. Thanks to The Pharaoh, Marik had been trapped underground before manging to free himself from that terrible duty. His peace was interrupted by the lunch bell. He sighed and made his way back to class where once again he did not pay attention to what was happening. The final bell rang much to his relief as he did not like it in that place anymore then he had to. He wished that he had someone else to send in his place as he would have sent them in his place. He hated doing his own dirty work due to the risks on himself. Before he could leave Téa blocked him. She asked, "Hey Namu, did you want to come around to Yugi's with us?" She asked in a way that no wasn't really an answer.

"Of course." Marik said as he could tell he had no choice in the matter and did not want to make a scene. He just took it as an opportunity to snoop around Yugi's for any traces of the puzzle.


	4. Tetsu 'Ushio' Trudge

**Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Secrets of The Millennium Puzzle **

**Chapter 4: Tetsu 'Ushio' Trudge**

Marik, Téa and Yugi were heading out of the school. Téa and Yugi were chatting about god knows what. Marik wasn't really listening as he didn't care for whatever they were talking about. Marik was bored out of his mind and hoped it proved fruitful to visit Yugi's house as he really wanted to head off to check in on the search for The Pharaoh. Plus, he just wanted to relax by himself for a couple of hours without anyone bothering him. A teacher appeared. He said, "Miss Gardener may I have a word."

Téa followed him off after saying, "I met you at the shop." Yugi and Marik headed out of the school entrance where Joey and Tristen were waiting.

Joey said smirking, "Hello Yugi. I told you that you can't hide behind your girlfriend forever." Tristen then grabbed Yugi.

"Come on guys." Yugi said nervously.

Marik said already disliking the two guys intermediately. "Excuse me gentlemen. Leave him alone."

"What you going to do about." Joey said not intimidated by Marik in the slightest.

Marik said, "I don't take kindly to threats. Pick on someone your own size" Joey laughed.

"Like you be able to take me and Tristen on." Joey said amused at the idea that Marik could fight him.

"Namu you don't have to fight them." Yugi pleaded not wanting to see his friend hurt. Marik did not listen as he was itching to get his frustrations out. Marik quickly realized that he was physically outclassed by the two boys.

"What is going on here?" A male voice said causing Joey, Yugi and Tristen's face to go white. Marik turned to see a guy with imposing physic and intimidating look exit the school.

Joey stammered, "Nothing Ushio. We were just going right Tristen."

Tristen said, "Yes we were just going." Joey and Tristen made a quick exit.

Ushio asked, "Were those two bulling you two?"

Yugi replied "No they weren't."

Ushio said, "Well if they are then no need to worry as I will be keeping an eye on you and them." He gave a smile that Marik could tell meant he was worst then Joey and Tristen combined. "I be seeing you." Ushio stalked off in the direction that Marik knew Joey and Tristen fled.

* * *

Yugi was chatting with Téa. Namu was following behind. Téa asked him, "Have your Grandfather ever mentioned Duel Monsters?"

Yugi replied as his grandpa never mentioned it until now, "He's never bought it up to my knowledge. I wonder how to play it." He was always excited to play new games and this time he as Namu as well to play some games with.

"I sure he will tell us." Téa said not really interested in the game but would go along as Yugi wanted like he did with her dancing stuff. A teacher appeared from a classroom.

He said, "Miss Gardener may I have a word."

Téa followed him off after saying, "I met you at the shop." Yugi smiled and headed out with Namu who was spaced out in his own world. As they exited Joey and Tristen were waiting for them. Tristen grabbed Yugi while Joey got into his face and smirked. This made Yugi nervous knowing that he couldn't fight them. Namu stepped in much to the amusement of Joey and Tristen. Yugi however did not want Namu to get hurt for his sake as he knew Namu couldn't take them both on at the same.

"What is going on here?" A male voice said causing Yugi face to go white and freeze in fear. It was the voice of Tetsu Trudge. He controlled the school and was usually referred to Ushio. Yugi heard that Ushio was his middle name, but no one really knew. Ushio was a really massive guy that towered over Joey and Tristen. They both too were afraid as everyone knew of Ushio and did not want to get on his bad side. Yugi was fortunate that he managed to avoid Ushio until now. Joey stammered out something before making a quick exit with Tristen. They were on now on Ushio's hit list it seemed if the stories about Ushio were true. People said he preyed on the weak and destroyed anyone who he considered a bully.

Ushio asked, "Were those two bulling you two?" Yugi did not want to anyone in trouble with Trudge so decided to lie. He wouldn't want anyone to be in Ushio's rader.

He said hoping Namu won't say anything, "No they weren't."

Ushio did not believe him and gave a smile that Yugi knew meant trouble would come from him at some point in the future. He wasn't looking forward to that. Yugi watched as Ushio stalked off hoping that Joey and Tristen had got away as Ushio would batter them if he caught up. He explained to Namu as they started walking, "That was Tetsu Trudge, Chief Hall Monitor and he runs the school with an iron grip."

Namu said, "Someone should take that guy down a peg."

"I agree but I don't thing neither of us could take him on." Yugi stated as they neared the game shop.

* * *

Tetsu Trudge better known as Ushio was a happy since his plans were coming together. He followed Joey and Tristen and managed to corner them. They were terrified of him much to his satisfaction. He said, "I got you now."

Joey said looking pale, "Trudge… I mean Ushio we didn't mean anything by it. We were just messing with him."

Tristen then said, "Yeah. All in good fun."

"Fortunate for you gentlemen I have a job for you" Ushio said. "I won't be needing to beat you up today."

"Good then what did you want us to do." Joey said looking relieved that he won't get beaten up.

"We do anything." Tristen said. "Rough people up. Threaten people. Run some boring errands. Homework. You name it. We do it." Ushio smiled sinisterly as that was what he wanted to hear.

"Glad to hear it as I need someone to get the runt's puzzle for me." Ushio said still smiling as someone has offered him a great deal of money if he bought them the puzzle. He did not care why they wanted it just the huge amount of money. He would get it himself, but he did not want to tangle with Gardener as she had a mean right hook if someone threatened the runt. "Then perhaps we been even once the puzzle is mine."


	5. The Game of Duel Monsters

**Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Secrets of The Millennium Puzzle **

**Chapter 4: The Game of Duel Monsters**

The man known as Bandit Keith was owning Ryota Kajiki at the card game known Duel Monsters. Ryota's water deck was no match for Bandit Keith's machines. He won the game with his Barrel Dragon. He wanted to get to the final where he would be able to duel Maximillion Pegasus himself and be The Grand Champion and the rare card up for grabs. The Grand Champion was to receive a ton of money and become the face of Duel Monsters. This would set up Keith for life. He left the arena and a gobsmacked Ryota who had been sure that he had been close to winning. Waiting for him was a figure in shadows. This figure said, "Well done Bandit Keith."

"Why thank you. That's how we do it in America after all." Keith boasted.

"I have a business opportunity for you." The figure stated.

"I'm listening." Keith said very interested in hearing what this figure was saying.

"I am sure that you would accept. Now follow me. My boss is waiting for you." The figure led Keith away. Keith followed the figure towards a private room where a shadowy figure waited.

They said, "You may leave us Hirutani." Hirutani left the room. After the meeting Bandit Keith was a happy man, this mysterious figure had agreed to pay him if he did a little job once the tournament was over. He watched as Jascheroff stormed past looking angry. He was yelling into a phone. "I want that brat eliminated. No one beats Constantin von Jascheroff…..." Keith left him to his ranting and heading off back to his hotel room.

* * *

The duel between Bandit Keith vs Ryota Kajiki was just finishing as Yugi entered his living room with Namu in tow. His Grandfather was watching it from his chair. He heard an announcer say, "And Bandit Keith wins. He moves onto the next round and one step closer to being crowned The Grand Champion and duelling Pegasus himself. Still to come today we have Mai Valentine vs Megan Hollingshead. And the favourite and CEO of KostaCo, Constantin von Jascheroff vs the unknown duellist known only Kaiba. Join us for after the break for Jascheroff Vs Kaiba."

His Grandfather asked whist an advert for a new exhibit for the local museum was on the tv, "Had a good day Yugi?"

"Yes." Yugi said leaving out the incident with Trudge as not to worry his grandfather. "This Namu, my new friend."

"Its good to meet you sir," Namu said politely.

Yugi's Grandfather commented, "It's good to see Yugi making more friends."

"Grandpa." Yugi said slightly embarrassed. Fortunately for him, his Grandfather's attention was caught by the TV.

He said. "Yugi, this the game of duel monsters." As the duel between a smartly dressed businessman (Constantin von Jascheroff) and someone covering their appearance (Kaiba). Jascheroff seemed to utilise Psychic monsters while his opponent used dark fiends. Yugi was interested in this card game. It gripped him and something about it called to him. He watched intently as Jascheroff was bested at every turn by Kaiba. He used spells and traps expertly against Jascheroff and countered his every move. Jascheroff eventually summoned the Mutant Mindmaster who seized control of Kaiba's Ryu-Kishin. Kaiba countered Mutant Mindmaster with a trap with enabled him to summon a majestic dragon that obliterated the Mutant Mindmaster. Winning Kaiba the game. Jascheroff looked at the card surprised and then in anger.

The Announcer said, "Kaiba wins with the rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He moves onto the next round where he will face the American champion, Bandit Keith. The mystery duellist once again stunned us by having one of the rarest cards ever. His undefeated streak continues."

Yugi's Grandfather said getting up and heading towards where he kept his valuables, "A rare card indeed. Only a few were ever made. I am a lucky enough to own one such card." He pulled out a box and carried it over to Yugi and Namu. Yugi was awe as his grandpa opened the box to show Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "This is the rarest card I own."

"Where did you get it?" Namu asked curious.

"I won it in a game against an old friend many years ago." Yugi's Grandfather said getting lost in memories. Yugi took this opportunity to bring Namu up to his room.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ushio strolled away from a still terror filled Joey and Tristen. They bolted for it once he had been done with them. He was confident that they will complete their task without an issue. He headed off home when his phone went off. He picked up intermediately after seeing who it was. It was the person who had made the deal with him. Hirutani, a leader of a local gang had introduced Ushio to the figure a few weeks back. The same figure who met with Bandit Keith demanded, "Have you got the puzzle yet?"

"Not yet but I am working on it, I assure you that you will have the puzzle some enough." Ushio said confident.

"Good just what I wanted to hear. The puzzle shall soon be mine and everything will fall into place." The voice said. "Is Gardener accounted for?"

"Don't worry about Miss Gardener, I have someone working to distract her tomorrow so two morons can steal the puzzle without her being there. Then you can pay me, and the puzzle is all yours." Ushio did not mention Namu as he was sure that punk wasn't going to get in the way.

"Excellent work Trudge, I am sure you will be given what you are owed." He said ominously but Ushio missed it. "I can relax knowing you can deal with it. I see you tomorrow evening outside of ZTV." He cut the call. Ushio put his phone away and smiled that he will soon have all the money he would ever want. He continued strolling along very happy.


	6. The Two Pyramids

**Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Note: This is a little shorter than normal as I found this chapter incomplete and finished it up before uploading this chapter, Future Updates will be slow.**

**Secrets of The Millennium Puzzle **

**Chapter 5: The Two Pyramids**

Marik was led upstairs by Yugi. Yugi's room was nothing interesting. He had wasted his time for nothing. As he thought that, Yugi got the puzzle out. Marik's eyes lit up with glee. He had done it he had found the puzzle and now all he needed to do was somehow get it as he was sure that The Pharaoh would do something if he made the wrong move. He had to make sure that The Pharaoh wouldn't be awakened. Yugi saw his attention on the puzzle. He asked, "You interested in my puzzle?"

"Yes." He said. "I had never seen anything like it."

Yugi said proudly, "This is my prized possession. My grandpa gave it to me." He then said, "Did you want to hear the story of this puzzle?"

"Of course." He said politely just in case Yugi said anything important. Yugi started his story.

* * *

At the beginning of the 20th century, a team of treasure hunters had set off in search of a tomb of a lost Pharaoh after finding a letter written by the Priest Seto, one of Sacred Guardians speaking of seven lost treasures known as The Millennium Items. Only one returned. He claimed that the others had suffered mysterious deaths at the hands of an evil spirit. He kept repeating "Don't unearth the treasures for they will awaken the great evil of the Shadow Realm." Before he mysterious died where he stood. No one heeded his warning and many foolish treasure hunters vanished in the quest for these items. Eventually, someone apparently returned with one of the treasures, a box containing pieces of The Millennium Puzzle. The box containing the Puzzle's pieces had two messages written on it. The first was the person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted and the second the one who solves me will receive my knowledge and power. The puzzle was handed down to his son once the man died. Eventually the puzzle passed down to Solomon Muto. Over the years, no one had been able to assemble the puzzle. Solomon believed that the Puzzle was simply impossible and dumped it in a box and forgot about. Eventually Solomon's grandson, Yugi, found the puzzle in the family game shop and spent the past eight years trying to solve it with help from Téa. Both had managed to mostly complete it and soon the pharaoh will be awakened.

* * *

A nerdy student named Kokurano was visiting the new exhibit at the museum. This exhibit was visiting from England. Doctor Bakura & Professor Yoshimori had found them on their trip to Egypt. Kokurano was interested in all the artefacts of the exhibit from an old tablet with what appeared to be a warning of some kind to a white pyramid looking thing with an eye thing on it. Most of the tablet was unreadable. What Kokurano could read was that it was warning of some evil being sealed away by some pharaoh whose name was unreadable. It began it an A but the rest was gone. As Kokurano was trying to read the rest of the stone, something attracted his attention to the Pyramid. A male voice said in his head, "Hello, Kokurano."

"Who are you?" Kokurano said fearful.

"I am The Spirit of The Pyramid of Light and I want to help you." The voice said, voice oozing with charm.

Kokurano said not convinced, "Why do you want to help me?"

"I am a powerful spirit who has seen what has a happened you, Kokurano." The voice said still oozing charm, "I will give you some amazing powers so you can get your revenge"

"Powers…." Kokurano a dreaming of revenge on the bullies and becoming under the power of whatever was in The Pyramid of Light. The Spirit would have grinned callously if he had a face as he took over the mind of the pathetic kid with ease. The Pyramid of Light shoot out a light and it hit Kokurano square on. He then said, "Thanks you." He ran off and The Spirit was pleased as his unknowing minion would ensure he would be free soon enough. Then The Pharaoh will fill his wrath.


End file.
